


The One Where Andrew Tries to Kill Nicky

by NicSushi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicSushi/pseuds/NicSushi
Summary: In Nicky's defense, the photo was really cute.He probably just shouldn't have posted it online, at least, not without a personal guard to protect him from Andrew's wrath.





	The One Where Andrew Tries to Kill Nicky

Neil was woken by an influx of notifications buzzing his phone to life. He wouldn’t need to get up before his alarm if Nicky hadn’t forced him to get an iPhone prior to moving across the globe with Erik.

 _Wait… Nicky and Erik are visiting, why would he be texting?_ Neil wondered while reaching for his phone, attempting to not wake up the slightly drooling Andrew. He felt his lips curl slightly and his stomach start to flutter, which he recognised as fondness. Sometimes he still doesn’t fully understand his feelings until his body clues him in, but it has been nearly 10 years since he found his new family with the Foxes, and they have helped him feel more human.

Despite being _together_ for nearly 10 years, Neil realised that Andrew would still likely kill him for staring at him like this. Snapping out his daze, he unplugged his phone from the nest of chargers that he kept meaning to de-tangle. He winced at the realisation that the notifications were not in fact messages from Nicky, but Twitter notifications. Hundreds of them… Thousands maybe?

Reluctantly he swiped one of them to open his Twitter that he had only used about 20 times in the past 6 years.

Neil practically jumped in shock before realising that it would be worse if Andrew were awake right now. It is a photo. Posted late last night. It had already garnered over 3000 likes and hundreds of retweets. He shut off his phone and slid out of the bed, making sure to leave Andrew covered in the thick, orange duvet.

He hurried across the room, making sure to step carefully around every object and piece of furniture. He silently thanked God for the light step he acquired in his early childhood.

Neil made it to their shared desk without too much disruption and flung open his laptop with one hand, getting ready to type with the other. He opened twitter and logged in (getting the password wrong multiple times). He winced at the image again before searching for a delete button.

 

“How do you delete another person’s tweet?” Neil whispered to himself.

 

He threw on a shirt from the pile on the floor then shut the laptop, stowing it under his arm. He made his way out the bedroom door, stopping halfway down the hall to check if Nicky was still in the guest bedroom. When he found both the bed and the small crib empty, he kept making his way to the kitchen.

He found Nicky sitting at the small dining table guzzling coffee, while Erik fed their newborn, Ally, a bottle of milk. Ally stared curiously at Neil as he approached Nicky with a grim look on his face.

Gripping Nicky’s left shoulder from behind, Neil slammed the laptop in front of his old friend, opening the screen to what he had tweeted.

 

“Delete it. Now,” Neil said through clenched teeth.

 

“Absolutely not! It would be a disservice to the world to deprive them of such a wholesome image! Don’t you think it’s fucking cute?” Nicky snapped back, apparently ready to argue.

 

“Yes, Hemmick, it is fucking adorable, but Andrew is going to murder you, your husband, and probably your new born child.”

 

Nicky gasped loudly, placing his hand over his chest with a theatrical flourish, “Okay, 1: Andrew loves Ally, so that’s just not true. 2: it’s Hemmick-Klose. And 3: I will never delete it.”

 

Neil dropped into the seat next to Nicky, his back facing the hallway. He sighed as he stole what was left of Nicky’s caffeine fix.

 

“He’s gonna kill you,” said Neil between sips.

 

He groaned as a quiet, sleep-heavy voiced spoke behind him, “Who’s killing who?”

 

Ally spat out the bottle once Andrew was in the room, smiling and cooing with her arms out, reaching for her shortest ‘uncle.’

 

“Don’t look give me that look, _kleiner Teufel,“_ Andrew directed at the baby, giving her a fond smile.

 

The baby giggled wildly, finding anything he said hilarious. The twin came up behind his partner and cousin, halting at the sight of the laptop screen’s contents.

 

“What the fuck,” he said with a low grumble. He leaned forward to steal the laptop, giving Nicky the chance to jump out of his chair and run into the kitchen.

 

“Andrew, bud, listen. How could I not post it? Look at it!” Nicky shouted worriedly.

 

“Don’t call me bud, you shit fuck,” Andrew growled, leaping for Nicky.

 

Nicky vaulted over the kitchen bench, escaping just barely, and sprinted to the apartment’s small bathroom. Andrew pursued close behind, reaching the door as Nicky locked it behind himself.

 

Andrew banged on the door loud enough for the whole complex to hear, “you know I can pick a lock! There is nowhere to hide, you sack of crap!”

 

Neil looked away from his boyfriend to see Erik pale as a ghost, worried for the life of his husband, whilst Ally laughed at full volume, apparently enjoying herself.

Neil opened his phone to reveal the picture that Nicky took of him and Andrew. He must have snapped it after they had fallen asleep on the couch during the movie they attempted to watch the night before. Neil lied horizontally across the couch, with Andrew curled on top, his head on Neil’s chest, drool leaving a wet patch on his red shirt. He smiled slightly at the image. He had to admit it _was_ cute. He saved the photo from Twitter with the intention of making it his phone background (he can persuade Andrew not to kill him in ways that Nicky couldn’t).

Neil stole Nicky’s as-of-yet uneaten toast and ate in silence as the chaos continued around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: kleiner Teufel = Little Devil
> 
> Yes, Ally is named after Allison cause no one can convince me that Nicky and Allison didn’t become besties once the series ended. 
> 
> This is my first ever fic (ahhhh!), but don't go easy on me, i am looking for feedback so all is welcome. Of course, this is assuming anyone actually reads it lol.
> 
> Also, i am from Australia so that's why words like realise and recognise may be spelled weird!


End file.
